Paso a Paso
by sycb
Summary: Es una hitoria sencilla pero que puede resumir como Emily y Hotch dejan atras sus miedos y deciden que deben estar jutnos.


**Hola espero les guste… **

**Disculpen que no lo suba por capítulos, sólo que cuando escribo me imagino que lo estoy viendo en un capitulo en la televisión y lo hago casi sin detenerme.**

**Paso a Paso…**

Estaba todo el equipo de viaje trabajando en un nuevo caso, sólo que este era de esos que afectan mucho al equipo y que por más profesionales que fueran era inevitable sentirse afectados.

8 mujeres entre los 20 y 35 años habían sido encontradas en menos de 3 semanas asesinadas en New York, todas ellas asfixiadas y con signos de tortura. Analizando los detalles del caso, identificaron que todas las mujeres presentaban características físicas semejantes: Cabello negro y de piel blanca; además de esto, sus padres pertenecían a un nivel socioeconómico alto, en su mayoría trabajaban para el estado.

Reíd notó a Emily muy seria durante el debate del caso, pero no quiso preguntarle nada delante del resto del equipo.

-¿Emily estas bien?- pregunto Reíd cuando el equipo se dispersó.

-No me pasa nada amigo, sólo que he estado un poco indispuesta y por esto algo distraída- respondió ella

Hotch también había notado a Emily muy preocupada, sólo que a diferencia de Reíd el creía saber que le pasaba.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano- dijo Hotch mientras entraba a su oficina

-¿mañana?- pregunto Morgan

-Si, viajamos mañana porque hoy por el clima que esta haciendo no nos dieron autorización para salir- terminó de decir Hotch

-Muy bien entonces mañana nos vemos- dijo Garcia mientras recogía sus cosas.

Todos salieron, en la oficina sólo quedaban Hotch y Emily.

Después de un rato, Emily se levantó de su escritorio y sin caer en cuenta iba de salida y no se despidió de Hotch.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Hotch notando lo despistada que iba ella.

-Hotch discúlpame, no había notado que estabas aún aquí- dijo Emily un poco apenada por la situación

-No te preocupes por eso, y tampoco por lo demás- terminó de decir Hotch mientras entraba a la oficina

-¿lo demás?- quedo Emily pensando que podía ser, no resistió y decidió ir hasta su oficina y preguntarle que le había querido decir.

-Hotch que quisiste decir con que no me preocupara por lo demás – pregunto Emily

-Emily yo se que estos casos te afectan mucho, sobre todo cuando las victimas tienen tanto parecido a ti- afirmo él

-No se por que lo dices Hotch, pero voy a tenerlo en cuenta- dijo Emily, aunque ella en el fondo sabía que era verdad lo que le decía, pero ella trataba de disimularlo y de que no le afectara su trabajo en la unidad.

-Nos vemos mañana Emily, trata de descansar- dijo Hotch mientras cerraba su oficina.

Emily salio de la oficina y se dirigía hacia su casa, y aún estaba lloviendo muy fuerte corrió hacia donde se encontraba su auto e ingreso rápido en él, cuando intento encenderlo el carro no le respondió. Después de mucho intentar, desistió de la idea de luchar contra el, se bajo y corrió de nuevo hacia la acera.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando un taxi pero por el clima y la hora no lo había logrado. Decidió volver a la unidad esperando encontrarse a Hotch para pedirle el favor de que la acercara a su casa, pero cuando regresó vio que la oficina estaba sola, no había visto en que momento había salido Hotch, pensó en llamarlo al celular pero decidió no hacerlo.

-¿podría ser peor este día?- pensó ella cuando salía de nuevo del edificio a seguir con su travesía.

Cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su auto para intentar hacerlo mover (esta vez lo hizo caminando y no corriendo ya que estaba tan mojada que no había diferencia en si lo hacia rápido o despacio) se escucho un voz.

-¿Emily eres tú?- pregunto una voz masculina

Emily volteo y vio que era Hotch el que le hablaba.

-Emily no te quedes ahí ven hacia acá- gritó Hotch

Emily se acercó al auto de Hotch y subió inmediatamente, estaba empapada así que Hotch se quitó su saco y se lo acercó – tómalo y póntelo no querrás resfriarte- le dijo

-Gracias Aaron- dijo Emily

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?, nos despedimos hace un buen rato- preguntó Hotch

-Intenté encender mi auto y no se que le pasa que no quiso arrancar, entonces después de insistir un rato decidí no luchar más y baje a tomar un taxi pero no lo conseguí- dijo Emily temblando aún del frío

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- preguntó de nuevo

-No te llamé pero si volví a la oficina buscándote pero no te encontré- respondió Prentiss

-Decidí bajar por la escaleras, seguro por eso no nos encontramos…- afirmó Hotch

….

-Aaron gracias por traerme a casa, no se que habría hecho sin ti… sin tu ayuda- dijo Emily mientras se bajaba del carro

-No te preocupes por eso Emily, yo se que tu también los habrías hecho por mí- respondió Hotch

Hotch también se bajo de su auto y acompañó a Emily hasta su casa.

-Entra Hotch te presto una toalla para que te seques un poco y no te resfríes- dijo Emily mientras abría su casa

Hotch lo dudó por un segundo pero al final se decidió e ingreso al apartamento.

-Creo que es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa- dijo Emily a Hotch

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Hotch mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar.

Después de un momento Emily salió de la habitación con una franela que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Hotch no pudo evitar ver esas largas y delicadas piernas que se posaban en frente de el, se quedó mirándolas fijamente hasta que sintió que le hablaron.

-Aaron… te traje la toalla- dijo Emily

Hotch algo sonrojado recibió la toalla y se seco. Unos minutos después se levanto y devolvió la toalla.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó Emily

-si, creo que ambos necesitamos descansar. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti en la mañana y llevarte a la oficina.- respondió Hotch

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tomo un taxi- dijo Emily

-Mañana temprano vengo por ti- fue lo único que se escucho al cerrarse la puerta.

Emily sonrió y pensó que no le disgustaba la idea de que el la recogiera.

….

Emily se estaba arreglando y terminando de empacar su equipaje, cuando suena el timbre. Ya llegó, pensó Emily sonriente, es bueno verlo desde temprano.

-Buenos días, tan puntual como siempre- dijo Emily cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Así saludas a todos los que tocan tu puerta?- dijo Hotch con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-No a todos, solo a ti- respondió Emily siguiendo el juego

-¿En verdad crees que muchas personas vendrían a estas horas a tocar mi puerta?- dijo Emily sonriendo

-Si no es a esta hora me imagino que a otras si- dijo Hotch sin pensarlo bien

Emily lo miró sorprendida por el comentario y lo único que hizo fue picarle el ojo.

-Estoy lista- dijo Emily

Hotch no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, era la segunda vez que pisaba ese apartamento y solía podía recordar de él esas largas piernas…

-Hotch, estoy lista- repitió Emily

-si, claro vamos- dijo mientras recibía su maleta.

-Por un momento dudé en que ibas a venir por mí- dijo Emily en el camino

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿En verdad me crees de tan poca palabra?- pregunto Hotch no muy contento

-no es eso, solo que no tenías porque molestarte. Imagino que tus mañanas no deben ser fáciles con Jack, debes llevarlo donde su tía- se defendió Emily.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando me comprometo es porque se que puedo, de lo contrario no te habría ofrecido nada- comentó Hotch

Dicho esto se sintió un silencio incomodo en el auto, Emily no podía dejar de pensar en que dirían sus demás compañeros al verla llegar con él, con su jefe. En cambio Hotch no había contemplado esa idea, el aún no lograba sacar de su mente esas largas piernas…sorprendido pensó que era la primera vez que veía a Emily como una mujer y no como su subalterna y eso lo asustaba.

….

Llegaron a la oficina y lo hicieron muy temprano por lo que los demás aún no habían llegado. Esto le dio un descanso a Emily porque así no tendría que pensar que decirles a sus compañeros al llegar con Hotch.

Entonces pensó, Hotch tenía todo preparado… me recogió más temprano para evitar dar explicaciones, a él no le gusta darlas.

Al momento llegaron los demás.

-Buenos días, dijeron Garcia y JJ

Reíd, Morgan y Dave estaban listos, sólo esperaban a que Hotch saliera de su oficina.

-Emily tu carro esta como si no lo hubieran movido desde ayer- dijo Morgan

-Si, la verdad es que ayer cuando salí no encendió y me tocó dejarlo allí e irme en taxi- dijo Emily mientras miraba Hotch quien había salido en ese momento y alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le respondía a Morgan

Todos abordaron el avión, el clima no había cambiado mucho por lo que el vuelo tuvo algo de turbulencia. Emily estaba tomándose un café y Hotch se acercó a ella.

-escuche lo que le respondiste a Morgan, ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?-pregunto

-Pensé que preferías que no lo hiciera, ¿te molestó?-pregunto también ella

-No es eso, sólo pensé que te apenaba decir que nos fuimos y vinimos juntos- dijo él

-Nunca, porque iba a molestarme, por el contrario… podría hacerlo siempre- dijo Emily casi susurrando la ultima parte.

Hotch sonrío complacido con la respuesta y se tomó asiento.

Emily se sonrojó un rato por el comentario que había hecho, pero la actitud de Hotch también le arrancó una sonrisa.

…..

Aterrizaron y se dirigieron con la autoridad para seguir el caso desde el más mínimo detalle.

Hotch notó que Emily se sentía más incomoda en cuanto iban analizando más profundamente el caso sin obtener pistas.

-Emily usa esa conexión que tienes con el caso, e imagina que puede pensar el asesino, como puede moverse, cual será su próximo paso- le dijo Hotch casi al oído evitando que los demás escucharan

Hacer de mi debilidad una fortaleza, Hotch es un hombre muy inteligente y… atractivo- Pensaba Emily cada vez con más frecuencia

Después de pensar en lo que le dijo Hotch Emily descubrió un detalle que habían pasado por alto en el estudio del caso. Todas las victimas eran hijas de personas influyentes del estado, así que debían visitar con frecuencia a sus padres. Investigaron y todos los padres trabajaban en el mismo edificio. Allí entro García y con toda la información que tenían filtro todo el personal dejando como resultado un abogado que cumplía a exactitud el perfil descrito para el caso.

El equipo acompañado de la policía local se dirigió hacia la residencia del presunto asesino, al ingresar descubrieron fotografías de las victimas por todo el lugar, revisaron cuarto por cuarto hasta que lo encontraron en el sótano tratando de hacerle lo mismo a otra mujer, a la cual lograron rescatar.

Todo el equipo satisfecho felicitó a Emily por haber descubierto todo, incluso Hotch lo hizo.

Emily se acercó a Hotch y casi al oído le dijo – gracias por ayudarme a convertir mi debilidad en una fortaleza, tú me haces sacar de mí lo mejor-

Hotch quedó impactado y sin poder mencionar ni una palabra.

Todos abordaron el avión y regresaron a casa.

El equipo estaba muy entusiasmado, el caso lo terminaron más rápido de lo que pensaban y podían descansar el fin de semana, hace mucho no lo hacían.

Una vez llegaron de nuevo a la unidad, en su mayoría salieron para sus casas.

Morgan abrazó a Garcia, Reíd salio con JJ y Dave hablaba con Aarón mientras esperaban el ascensor.

-¿Emily vienes?- pregunto Rossi

-debo recoger unas cosas primero, disfruten el fin de semana- respondió Emily

Eso hicieron todos salieron y ella se quedó en su oficina tratando de conseguir que el seguro recogiera su auto aún sin encender.

Momentos después se abrió el ascensor, Emily giró para mirar quien había regresado y para su sorpresa era Hotch.

-¿Aarón que te pasa, por qué regresaste?- preguntó Emily sorprendida pero a la vez le agradaba verlo de nuevo.

-Supuse que no conseguirías quien viniera a recoger tu auto y al salir vi que esta lloviendo muy fuerte de nuevo y no quiero que vayas a pescar un resfriado- dijo Hotch mirándola fijamente

-¿Entonces regresaste por mí?- preguntó Emily sonriendo y sintiendo que todo su ser se estremecía.

-Si, puedo llevarte de nuevo hasta tu casa si gustas- dijo Hotch ya pensativo

-Claro que quiero irme contigo- dijo Emily mientras se levantó de su escritorio y lo tomo del brazo evitando que se le escapara.

-Gracias por pensar en mí- dijo Emily mientras subía al auto

¿Pensar en ti? Bromeas, es lo único que he hecho estos días – eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Hotch

-No te preocupes, cada vez que lo necesites ahí estaré- complementó Hotch

-¿Debes ir a recoger a Jack?- preguntó Emily

-Si, apenas te deje en casa iré por él- dijo él

-Si quieres te acompaño a recogerlo y los invito a comer algo- dijo Emily tanteando a Hotch

-Suena bien, creo que aceptamos- dijo Hotch, el quería compartir más tiempo con ella y no encontraba la excusa para hacerlo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Llegaron a casa de Jessica para recoger a Jack, Emily no bajo del auto. Cuando Jack subió al carro miró a Emily y se sorprendió.

-¿Deben trabajar hoy?- preguntó Jack a su padre viendo que Emily estaba con ellos

-Hijo primero se saluda, y no ya no estoy trabajando- dijo Hotch a su hijo

-Es cierto, hola Emily ¿Cómo estas?- dijo jack después de que su padre lo corrigiera

-Hola campeón, estoy muy bien. Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Emily

-si claro- dijo jack mirando a su padre quien le asentaba que si con la cabeza

-¿Puedo invitarles a ti y a tu padre a comer algo rico?- le pregunto Emily, a pesar de que Aarón ya había aceptado su propuesta.

-Si! yo quiero comer Hamburguesa y papas fritas- respondió entusiasmado con la propuesta

Emily y Aarón se miraron y sonrieron, ambos tranquilos por lo bien que Jack lo había tomado.

Llegaron a un restaurante que Hotch sabía que a Jack le gustaba mucho. Entraron y tomaron asiento. El lugar era muy cómodo porque habían juegos infantiles en los que Jack podría entretenerse mientras el hablaba con Emily.

-¿Papi puedo ir a jugar?- dijo Jack antes de que consiguieran una mesa

-Si claro, nos sentaremos en esa mesa que esta cerca de los juegos- le dijo Hotch mientras señalaba la mesa contigua a los juegos.

-¿Era esto lo que te imaginabas cuando decidiste invitarnos a comer?- pregunto Hotch a Emily temeroso de que fuera demasiado para ella.

-Si, sólo que no creí que Jack lo tomara tan bien- dijo Emily mientras lo observaba jugar.

-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- dijo Hotch

-Claro Aarón, dime- respondió Emily inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué una mujer tan bella e inteligente como tú, no tiene mas planes que salir a comer con su jefe e hijo?- pregunto Hotch algo nervioso.

-Aarón la verdad podría excusarme diciendo que nuestro trabajo no da tiempo para nada más, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tanta suerte como muchos para encontrar una pareja adecuada e ideal para mí.- terminó de decir Emily mientras Hotch observaba como su sonrisa se había marchado y ya tenía era unos ojos tristes.

-Discúlpame por la imprudencia que cometí al preguntarte esto, no quería arruinarte el momento- dicho Hotch mientras tomaba sus manos.

-No arruinas nada, yo exageré las cosas- dijo Emily sin dejar que Aarón soltara sus manos.

-¿Papi, Emily ya llegó mi hamburguesa?- preguntó Jack mientras Aaron soltó de un brinco las manos de Emily.

-Aún no campeón- respondió Emily mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Entonces jugaré otro rato- dijo Jack mientras salía corriendo hacia los juegos.

-Disculpa por la forma en que solté tus manos, es que me da temor en que Jack imagine algo- dijo Hotch apenado.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, además que puede imaginarse no estamos haciendo nada malo- le dijo Emily picándole el ojo.

Hotch no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y una vez más recordar esas hermosas y largas piernas…

…

Cenaron, y salieron a casa. Hotch acompañó a Emily hasta su casa, Jack se había quedado dormido en el auto así que Emily le besó la frente y dijo – Mañana le dices que no me despedí de él porque estaba dormido-

-Claro, yo le diré- dijo Hotch mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir su piel tan cerca, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, tocaron muy temprano la puerta. Emily se sorprendió pero igual se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Emily- dijo jack mientras salto sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué es esta sorpresa campeón?- dijo Emily mientras lo cargaba y abrazaba fuertemente

-Papi y yo vinimos por ti para que salgamos a caminar juntos- dijo jack mientras Hotch miraba a Emily.

-Buenos días Emily, espero no te disguste nuestra visita sorpresa- dijo Hotch acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla de saludo.

-Claro que no- dijo Emily mientras tomo su mano y les pidió que entraran y la esperaran un momento mientras se organizaba.

Aaron y Jack se quedaron en la sala esperando que Emily se organizara, cuando se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en la habitación.

-Jack quédate aquí voy a ver que pasa- dijo Hotch mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Emily

-¿Emily estas bien?- preguntó Hotch mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba al cuarto. No escucho respuesta entonces se preocupo más y siguió sin autorización.

-No pasa nada Hotch, sólo dejé caer mi loción y se quebró- dijo Emily, pero cuando había terminado de hablar Hotch ya estaba en el baño.

-Emily estas sangrando- dijo Hotch sin observar que ella aún no se había cambiado.

-Me corté solo un poco- dijo Emily mientras se cubría con la toalla.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-preguntó Hotch

-Si, sólo acompaña a jack mientras termino de vestirme- dijo Emily no nerviosa sino coqueta.

-Lo siento mucho, no había pensado en que aún no estabas lista- dijo Hotch, sólo que esta vez no sólo vio sus piernas, sino que también alcanzó a mirar sus pechos aunque cubiertos de ropa interior pudo ver más allá…

Hotch salió del baño y regresó con Jack.

-¿Papi le pasó algo a Emily?- preguntó Jack

-No hijo sólo dejo caer algo- respondió él.

-Estoy lista, ¿demoré mucho?- preguntó Emily

-No tardaste mucho, además estas muy linda- dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano.

Emily sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Aaron pensaba lo mismo que su hijo sólo que el no se atrevía a decirlo.

Salieron a caminar y fueron a un parque, allí jugaron con Jack y no tuvieron ningún momento en el cual no sonrieran.

Pararon un rato y almorzaron, después de eso fueron a cine y vieron una película infantil. Aunque si les preguntaran a Hotch y a Emily de que trataba no sabrían decirlo porque ambas pasaron la velada contemplando el uno al otro.

Jack estaba agotado y en el viaje de regreso a casa se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-Hotch, si gustas podemos tomarnos un café aún es temprano- dijo Emily mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿Y Jack?- preguntó Hotch

-Podemos entrarlo cargado y recostarlo en mi cama, sólo media hora- dijo Emily

Hotch no pudo rechazar esta propuesta, Emily tomó a Jack y lo llevó a la habitación. Cuando salió ya Hotch estaba preparando el café. Ella se acercó a él y lo miraba mientras el terminaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes Emily?- preguntó Hotch

-Nunca se me ocurrió que podría pasar con ustedes todo un fin de semana juntos como una…- Emily no terminó la frase

-Sí Emily, como una familia-completó Hotch

Emily no se había atrevido a terminar su frase por temor a que Aaron pensara que ella quería reemplazar a Haley de sus vidas.

-Disculpa creo que estoy malinterpretando todo esto, creo que mejor debes irte ya- dijo Emily mientras descargó el café y salía de la cocina.

Aaron descargó también su café y la tomó del brazo evitando que saliera de la cocina, se le acercó por detrás y le susurró – No creas Emily que yo no tengo los mismos miedos que tú, ni sientas que estas reemplazando a nadie en mi vida o en la de Jack, sólo que te has metido en nuestros corazones y no queremos dejarte salir –

Emily sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, su piel se puso erizada. Ahora pensaba que responderle y no se le ocurría nada, sólo quería dar la vuelta, abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Hotch- dijo ella mientras giraba y se posaba en frente de él

-¿Sí?- dijo hotch

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Emily y Aaron no entendía porque lo decía.

De repente Emily se acercó a él tomo sus brazos, lo miró a la cara y sin pronunciar palabra alguna acercó sus labios y lo besó.

Hotch se quedó estático y cuando se separaron tampoco pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Sólo era que moría por hacerlo, no te sientas presionado- dijo Emily alejándose de él.

-Yo también quiero hacer algo- dijo Hotch mientras la cargaba y sentaba en la barra de la cocina, él se hizo entre sus piernas la tomó por la cintura y besó una y otra y otra vez.

Emily se sentía en las nubes, mientras Hotch se sentía entre nervioso y arrepentido.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Hotch saliendo en la cocina.

Emily bajó de la barra y caminó hacia él.

-Aaron no te preocupes por lo que pasó, aunque yo sé que nuestras vidas son muy diferentes y que tal vez lo único que tengamos en común sea el trabajo, pero sé que ambos lo disfrutamos y moríamos por hacerlo. Y además ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, sino resulta seguiremos siendo buenos amigos- dijo Emily tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos

-Tienes razón, podemos intentarlo pero por ahora tratemos…- Emily lo interrumpió diciendo – en la unidad nadie lo sabrá te lo prometo.

Hotch tomó a Jack y regreso a casa. Ambos se acostaron y durmieron placenteramente, se habían quitado una pesada carga de encima.

….

Al otro día en la unidad todo fue normal, nadie notaría lo que había pasado el fin de semana, aunque Hotch moría de ganas por besarla cada 5 segundos y Emily añoraba estar cerca de él.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron todos incluyendo a Emily.

Cuando Emily iba saliendo del edificio sonó su teléfono, se despidió de sus compañeros y contestó.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo Hotch quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono – No quería dejarte ir sin decirte que me hiciste mucha falta hoy- agregó

-Hasta mañana, pensaré en ti toda la noche- le respondió Emily y colgó.

Emily llego a casa y recordó lo agradable que era llegar a casa y tener a Aaron y Jack allí. Se cambió y puso la pijama, apagó todas la luces y se dirigió a su alcoba. De repente sonó el timbre, Emily se sorprendió no esperaba a nadie y Hotch no le avisó que iría.

Cuando abrió la puerta, era Hotch con una rosa en la mano.

-Sé que no te dije que vendría, sólo que Jessica llamó y me dijo que Jack ya estaba dormido y que lo dejara pasar la noche con ella, así que no se porque el único lugar al cual quería venir era este- dijo Hotch mientras entraba a la casa.

Emily lo miraba sorprendida y no le decía nada. Hotch estaba a punto de irse.

-Disculpa, se que quedamos en ir más despacio- dijo Hotch agachando la cabeza.

Emily se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Hotch sintió su cuerpo junto al de ella y también la abrazó fuertemente.

-Si entras significa que tendrías que quedarte toda la noche conmigo, porque no dejaría que te fueras – dijo Emily de forma picara

Hotch sin dudarlo entró y cerró la puerta.

-Espero no pienses mal de mí Aaron, es sólo que he soñado tanto tiempo este momento que no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando- dijo Emily achantada

-Yo también me muero de ganas, tu misma has podido darte cuenta de cómo te miró y admiró…- le dijo él

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto, una vez entraron allí se devoraron a besos tiernamente, se acariciaron centímetro a centímetro de su piel. Literalmente se hicieron el amor.

Toda la noche estuvieron juntos como pensando que sería la única noche que compartirían.

Hotch la miraba una y otra vez, acariciaba su rostro y sonreía. La abrazó y ambos cayeron profundos de sueño.

Al día siguiente Hotch despertó y Emily no estaba en el cuarto, así que se levantó y camino hacia la cocina únicamente en ropa interior. Allí estaba ella haciendo el desayuno, sólo tenía su camisa puesta y podía verle esas piernas que tanto le fascinaban.

Se acercó a ella y la besó- buenos días mi Emily- le dijo

-Buenos días amor…- le dijo Emily sin temor alguno

-Gracias por querer estar en mi vida Emily- dijo Hotch

-Gracias a ti por darte la oportunidad conmigo- dijo Emily

-Se que Jack te va a adorar, quien podría no hacerlo- dijo Hotch mientras ya sin timidez la tomaba en sus brazos y acariciaba sus piernas.

Se besaron y quedaron fundidos en sus labios.

**Espero les haya gustado….**


End file.
